GoW3 Archive
Wraith: 1 Superhive 195 Upgraded hive ships 45 Predators 290 Upgraded Cruisers 45 Old Hive ships 30 Old Cruisers 190,000 Darts 19,500 Bombers Tau�ri + Allies: Phoenix -The Leviathon battleship -4 Serpent battlecruisers -1 Aegis class carriers -4 Henry arnolds cruiser -2 unity destroyer -2 tegelus gunship -1 deadalus class battlecarrier -2 columbia class assault carrier -3 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 164 F-302a's Hades + Allies -The Cerberus battleship - 3 Serpent battlecruisers -7 Aegis class carriers -5 Henry arnolds cruiser -24 unity destroyer -8 tegelus gunship -2 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 500 F-302a's and F/B-307 - -The Cerberus battleship - 3 Serpent battlecruisers -7 Aegis class carriers -5 Henry arnolds cruiser -24 unity destroyer -8 tegelus gunship -2 deadalus class battlecarrier -4 Alkesh bombers -A combined airwing of 500 F-302a's and F/B-307 - 23 Serpent battlecruisers -17 Aegis class carriers -35 Henry arnolds cruiser -53 unity destroyer -65 tegelus gunship -18 deadalus class battlecarrier -36 Alkesh bombers -12 columbia class assault carrier -A combined airwing of 2400 F-302a's and F/B-307 Jaffa - 3 Jaffa Ubertaks - 18 Ha�taks Asgard - 15 Oneills - 16 Valkeries Major General Sheppard looked out from the bridge of the Cerberus, Earth was in ruins the Wraith had wiped out over two billion people with orbital strikes already, the fleet had to react quickly if Earth was to survive. The Phoenix fleet however was in a bad way, most ships were barely functionial with shields severly depleted and they had all expended most of their ordinance but unable to wait lest earth be destroyed the fleet technicians did what they could as the fleet pressed on to Earth, �Captain, what�s your status?� asked General Sheppard. �Not good, are shields are down to 23% and we haven�t got 5 nukes between us, and you took your time�� replied Richardson captain of the Levaithon. ��Well traffic was murder. We�ll beam over as many supplies as possible." Sheppard responded. "We need to move now, the Wraith cannot be allowed to gain a foothold here not only for the sake of our people but for the sake of the galaxy. If we fail here today the Wraith will spread across the milky way like a cancer�they must be stopped once and for all!� Captain Richardson spoke with an iron determination as the fleet for the final time went once more into the breach� The fleet got into position, the Wraith fleet nearly blacked out the Earth but the Tau'ri fleet could still make out huge fires on the surface. Smoke rose from Earth, the planet was burning. Huge pillars of ash rose hundreds of kilometres into the air. Asia was the hardest hit especially China, parts of Europe were also hit hard as were areas of North America. The damage was however not irreparable, and there was still hope for the citizens of Earth, if the Wraith could be stopped. In high orbit the Wraith fleet mobilised around the Superhive, General Drac watched the Allied fleets approach and with a wicked grin hailed them, �Aaah Sheppard and the good captain Richardson I was hoping we�d meet again so i'd get a chance to kill you.� General Drac. �Drac�I should have known you were behind this you coward, I missed you during the battle with the Reapers, hiding as usual. You�ve gone to far this time.� Sheppard replied. �You fool! It was you who started this war with us! Our wrath shall be felt across the galaxy and it will rain down like fire and brimstone on all those who ever dared to oppose us! This is your final hour Sheppard and I will make sure before you die you see your planet and it�s people burn� Roared General Drac as he ordered all ships to attack. �Here they come�all ships fire at will!!� Captain Richardson of the Leviathon. The Skies above Earth suddenly erupted with gun fire as the two massive fleets exchanged blows and fought to decide Earths eternal fate. The Allied forces launched all fighters and began firing ordnance into the Wraith lines. The Wraith ship�s shields took a battering from the barrage with several smaller ships losing shields in the opening volley. The Allied forces had learned their lessons well and aimed for the weak spots tearing out the hive dart bays but the return fire from the Wraith ships was draining their shields fast. The Leviathon cruised past a damaged Hive ships firing it's energy canons into the shieldless dart bays destroying the ship with secondary explosions. The Wraith bombers pummelled the Allied shields and vapourising chunks of the unshielded vessels hulls. While in the skies above Earth an epic dogfight was taking place the largest air battle in the history of the universe. The Tau�ri fighters were greatly outnumbered but help was soon to reveal itself, large fighter squadrons hidding from the Wraith emerged out of hiding for the final battle and above the cities and in the atmosphere the fighters clashed. Wraith darts weaved in and out of the buildings limiting the Tau'ri use of missiles, while the Darts with no worry for collateral damage destroyed buildings sending wreckage hurtling into the Tau'ri air craft... In space the battle raged on, the Wraith warships were overpowering many of the larger Tau�ri vessels who were struggling to hold their own, but what the Tau�ri lacked in brute force they made up for in speed but against such a large fleet weaving in between the larger Wraith ships would be suicidal as the cross fire from the ships would drain their shields in seconds. With no other options the fleet was forced to engage the Wraith head on but they met limited success taking heavy casulties. The Wraith fleet moved forward as one grinding down all Tau'ri vessels before it and with the main fighter wings engaged on the planet below ordance was effortlessly intercepted forcing the Tau'ri to engage at point blank range where they were most vunerable to Wraith's ungodly amount of weaponary.General Drac was a great strategist and there were no holes in the Wraith lines the Wraith held there ground leaving no weakness for the Alliance the exploit. The Cerberus flew across the bow of a Hive ship taking heavy fire as it emptied everything it had into the collosal warship, two predators reacted immediately opening fire on the Cerberus caught in the crossfire the asgard shields dropped fast. Three Valkeries swooped in using there superior manueverability to stay ahead of the Wraith armada, postioning themselves between the Cerberus and the Predators the Valkeries fired all main energy canons penetrating the shields of one of the Predators by firing in a concentrated pattern forcing it to retreat the second predator was quickly backed up by four cruiser who quickly destroyed on of the Valkeries forcing them to break up and seek shelter from the onslaught. Down on the planet, the cities were being evacuated with everyone ordered to leave. The battle was so desperate that the Tau'ri fighters were forced to fire ordance across the cityscape despite civilians still in the vincinity. The battle in space was brutal and we were losing, with no other options left the fighters were recalled from their battle with the darts and bombers to launch a massive coordinated nuclear strike on the centre of the Wraith fleet. The fighters rose through the atmosphere closely followed by scores of Wraith darts, hundreds of fighters were destroyed as they closed to the minimum safe distance and then passed it. With the fighters now at point blank range and the Tau�ri fleet in position both launched over half their ordnance into the Wraith centre. The results were catastrophic, hit from the front and from below many Wraith ships succumbed to the attack as hundreds of nukes tore into the Heart of the Wrait offensive, the shockwave from the blast vaporised many fighters both Tau�ri and Wraith but it was the Wraith who suffered the most. The Wraith were stunned by the magnitude of the attack and this gave the Tau�ri the time needed to go on the offensive, the entire fleet surged forward cutting the Wraith to shreds amidst the confusion as Wraith vessels struggled to regroup and reform the line but once the Wraith regained their composure the real battle began. With the fleet surrounded the Oneills were sitting ducks, knowing the danger of the Asgard the Wraith mercilessly destroyed the Asgard forces. Having lost alot of shield intergrity the Leviathon took shelter under the wing of an Oneill warship which moved to defend the vessel. Four Hives descended on the Oneill from all sides together with the Leviathon one of the Hives was destroyed but the Oneill quickly followed. The Tau�ri had broken a large hole in the Wraith lines but they were now being crushed surrounded on all sides, desperate to gain the upper hand the fleet captains ordered the fleet to go for the Superhive if Drac was killed the Wraith might be confused enough for the Tau�ri to win the day. The whole fleet moved forward behind the 4 remaining Oneills, the Leviathon and Cerberus and about a dozen smaller ships. The fleet punched through the Wraith lines though at a great cost of life as many ships were lost in the action as the Wraith surrounded and pummeled the fleet in a crossfire. The small fleet led by the Leviathon and Cerberus fleet managed to make it through but the Wraith quickly closed the hole cutting off all support. The battle quickly descended into chaos with Tau'ri ships stranded across the Wraith lines were fighting on all sides. The small Alliance force raced to intercept the Superhive which was waiting in high orbit on the other side of the planet overseeing the battle. It was being guarded by 5 hives which swiftly moved into attack postion, the Allied attack force seperated with the Tau'ri vessels targeting the escorts and the Leviathon, Cerberus and Oneills continuing on course for the Superhive. General Drac looked on and laughed before giving the order to fire. The guns on the Superhive erupted forth 2 weakened Oneills succumbed to the fire almost instantly, the order for evasive manoeuvres was given, the fleet had grossly underestimated the Superhive�s firing range and payed for it. Drac finally gave into his blood lust and ordered the Superhive forward towards the T/A-A fleet. The Superhive steamrolled ahead towards the main battle, the Allied attack force broke up into smaller groups in an attempt to better evade fire; the Oneills fighting it head on with the Leviathon and Cerberus making strafing runs independently. Despite numerous nuke strikes and continued bombardments from the Oneills and Leviathon classes energy canons the Superhive�s shields held, Drac looked on smugly as the Allied forces futilely tried to stop him. The Superhive was too much for the Tau'ri to handle their shields unable to resist the amount of firepower hitting them they were forced to regroup and fall back. The Tau'ri ships fighting the escorts quickly broke off the attack to join the battle with the Superhive though making little difference. The main battle was brutal, the Wraith bombers ran amok across the Tau�ri lines tearing damaged ships apart, with limited fighter support the Tau�ri could do nothing against the smaller and more agile Wraith fighters and bombers. With most of their ordnance expended the battle looked like it would go in the Wraith's favour, fortunately Earth was able to re-supply ships but they could do nothing for the damaged shields and ships were dropping like flies. Most of the older Wraith ships had already been destroyed as their main role was to shield the newer warships but most of the Hive ships still remained and were bearing down on the Tau�ri defences. The Tau'ri fleet had managed to regroup but without significant numbers of ships lost their ability to attack the Wraith had been severely diminished and the Wraith were too well organised�